Soccer mom Thranduil
by lulabalula
Summary: Modern AU in which Thranduil is picking up Legolas and Tauriel from school.


"But I was supposed to sit on front seat today!" Tauriel protested after when opening the doors, she found Legolas sitting in front seat with seatbelt on and his chocolate minibar in hands. Thranduil looked up from her homework diary to see Legolas smiling at her with "haha no" written all over his face. " Dad!" Tauriel turned around, still holding end of doors, looking at Thranduil now opening the back doors, throwing all her stuff on back seat  
" Tauriel it does not matter, you can sin in back." He answered calmly, now walking around the car to his car doors with keys in hand.  
" Legolas get offfff." Tauriel shouted  
" No." Legolas refused, reaching for doors, wanting to close them  
" But It's my turn! I'm Supposed to sit in front!"  
" Tauriel, I swear, get in the car." Thranduil said, speaking through his teeth.  
" I'm Trying to!" Tauriel shouted "But Legolas is sitting on my spot!" Thranduil breathed in quickly and deeply, closing his door and walking around the car to both of them, closing front seat door where Legolas sat with his chocolate (Damn him and his provocative smiles) and pushed Tauriel lightly to the back seat doors "But I'm supposed to sit in front!" Tauriel exclaimed again and when Thranduil pushed her again, lightly, closer to the back seat, she shouted at him to stop and her face went long, trying to make herself cry.  
" You are younger, you're not even supposed to sit in front by law." Legolas, now kneeling on his seat and watching whole scene, said, still holding his chocolate bar.  
" Thank you Legolas for your input." Thranduil snapped quickly – all he needed was more provocation from his side and he already got into the point when all the anger was transferred into overly polite notes, visibly sarcastic and ironic. Tauriel did not catch the irony in his voice and first tears appeared in her eyes, while jumping on back seat. "Tauriel, stop crying, there is nothing to cry about."  
" BUT I AM SUPPOSED TO SIT ON FRONT SEAT TODAY!" she shouted out so loud Thranduil looked around half empty parking lot to see if there is nobody who could hear her. One, apparently small lady who seemed to have beard, looked in his direction, while her two, blond and back haired children, were running around, faking they have gun and are shooting at each other.  
" NO YOU ARE NOT!" Legolas shouted back "YOU'RE NEVER…"  
" Quiet!" Thranduil quickly uttered them both with strong, yet not shouting, voice "Both of you."  
" But Ada you know she's…" Legolas started, but Thranduil stepped away from car, holding his hands up  
" That's it." He resigned "Son, on back seat next to Tauriel."  
" BUT ADA!" Legolas shouted, sitting down again, looking at his father standing outside the car. He said nothing and when the silence was too long, Legolas Angrily groaned and wanted to crawl through the gap of front seats to back seat.  
" Get out of car and walk around, Legolas." Thranduil commanded, but Legolas was too quick and already dropped on his seat.  
" He sat on my chocolate!" Tauriel barked angrily and just in second Thranduil closed the door, the crashing sound of small chocolate bar being thrown against glass could be heard. Breathing in deeply in attend to calm down, Thranduil quickly got in car, than driving away.  
First few minutes of journey were chaotic. He tried to concentrate on road, feeling some of his hairs are slipping down from high bun he quickly made before going, while listening to fight of these two.  
" Be quiet, you two." He tried to shush them down "I'm trying to get you both to you're activities, so you don't need to take buss with all other kids, show some respect."  
" But…." The both started  
" No But, just quiet." Thranduil interrupted them  
" I don't wanna go to choir practise!" Tauriel shouted desperately  
" And I don't want to go to rugby!" Legolas cried out at her, still angry about sitting back "Ada, why do I always pay for what she does."  
" You was supposed to listen to me and you did not Legolas, that's why are you sitting in back." Thranduil explained, holding his angry voice down.  
" But it change nothing on me not wanting to go to rugby." Legolas snapped and crossed his arms on chest, sitting back.  
" I want to go to rugby!" Tauriel shouted "Can I..."  
" No we were already over this Tauriel you…" Thranduil started again what he always said, but was interrupted himself.  
" But I want to go to singing." Legolas said shortly. The car was silent. None of them spoke and Tauriel with Legolas looked at each other on back seat, that finally, their Father spoke  
" I made myself very clear about the fact that you Legolas can go to choir next year after Rugby and Tauriel, as I recall you wanted to start hockey in half term, not Rugby." His voice was calm and slow, as he tried to make sure they both will listen to his words and car felt silent for few seconds again, before both of children shouting again "QUIET!" Thranduil finally shouted back at them and they both dropped their arguments, freezing "Both of you are acting ridiculous, I'm taking _Slay the orc2_ away for week."  
" THAT'S NOT FAIR!" both of them quickly yelled  
" I do not care whether or not is it fair, you two are misbehaving and there comes punishment and if you won't be quiet, you won't see the game for month."  
" Rugby is punishment on it's own." Legolas murmured, sitting back again  
" Two weeks." Thranduil simply stated  
" But I didn't…" Tauriel started  
" Three weeks." Thranduil quickly interrupted and she dropped back as well, while Legolas gave her hateful look.  
Thranduil sighed and looked at both of children in back mirror. They both were looking outside their windows, not speaking and time from time giving back mirror or one other angry looks.


End file.
